Vida universitaria
by L4psis4ngelus
Summary: Wufei conoce a la chica de sus sueños, sin saber la pequeña sorpresa que ocultaba. Drabbles de San Valentín hecho para Gundam Wing Yaoi en español.
1. 1

Hola chicas, este fics es para la convocatoria de drabbles para San Valentín del grupo Gundam Wing Yaoi en español, elegí el tema sorpresa, jejeje. Espero les guste y eso.

* * *

**Vida universitaria**

-Disculpe señorita...

Su cuerpo delgado, la actitud desafiante, su larga trenza castaña y las pupilas violetas la hacían la joven más hermosa que Wufei hubiera visto en la universidad.

-... sé que es inapropiado pero necesitaba confesar algo que me está ahogando desde un tiempo...

Día a día la veía comprar un café y perderse luego en el edificio de Economía y Negocio, frente a su Facultad de Computación. La primera vez que la vio de lejos quedó sin aire y ya nunca más le gustó otra chica… nadie se le comparaba.

-... y hoy, que es catorce de febrero por fin me armé de valor...

Siempre la veía junto a dos tipos serios, quizá alguno era su novio, pero necesitaba arriesgarse, debía darlo todo para luego no arrepentirse de verla con alguien más que sí se atreviera a hablarle a pesar del hermoso rostro frente a él.

Sentía la lengua dormida y temía en medio de la confesión quedarse sin palabras.

No fue un problema: ella lo silenció antes.

-No quiero interrumpirte -comenzó la chica con voz más ronca de lo esperado- pero es necesario que sepas que para ser una señorita me falta de cierta parte -se tocó el pecho - y me sobra de otra -bajó la mirada dando a entender su punto - me llamo Duo Maxwell y si aún después de saber eso aún quieres seguir hablándome, te dejo que me invites un café antes de entrar a clases.

Wufei vio la sonrisa gamberra y llena de dientes que se presentaba frente a él y muy a su pesar sonrió también.


	2. 2

**2**

Duo era un ser parlanchín y risueño, con mucho mundo y ganas de sociabilizar. Cada palabra que Wufei murmuraba a su cita de café universitario le recordaba alguna cosa o vivencia que había tenido o escuchado de algún amigo.

Hablaron por media hora, o más bien el trenzado habló por media hora mientras en asiático acotó con palabras sueltas si tenía suerte o con monosílabos cuando su cabeza se volvía inerte.

Fue una lástima que Duo tuviera prueba o se habrían saltado las clases para hacerle compañía al otro.

En la noche, mientras Wufei dormía, su inconsciente intentó revivir la conversación vivida pero todo lo que se le vino a la cabeza fue un sueño lleno de pestañas largas enmarcando ojos luminosos en travesura y labios brillantes de saliva.


	3. 3

**3**

Si Wufei fuera sincero consigo mismo habría aceptado que no se tardó más de una semana en convertir su amor absolutamente platónico en uno profundo y verdadero; también se habría dado cuenta que a pesar de ser heterosexual, jamás le importó que Duo fuera hombre.

_Mierda._

El gran problema era que la sinceridad nunca fue su fuerte y por culpa de eso estaba ahí, a días de haber conocido a la "chica" que le quitaba el sueño, sólo que esta vez no dormía por la jaqueca que le creaba el que Duo bailara sin descanso entre sus sesos.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Miró de reojo al chico con el que se había estado juntando todos los días para tomar un café y el cual se estaba llevando su mensualidad de pobre estudiante universitario a base de mokaccinos; e inconscientemente sonrió en respuestas a un guiño de ojos dirigido a él. Estaba parado lejos, en su facultad y con sus amigos, pero aun así tuvo tiempo para reconocerlo y coquetearle con esa forma descarada que tenía de ser.

_Mierda._ ¿Cómo podía seguir negando eso cuando era tan obvio?

-... estoy enamorado -murmuró para sí mismo mientras miraba a Duo entrar a clases.

_Mierda._


	4. 4

**4**

Si aceptar sus sentimientos no fue fácil, el vivir con ellos fue casi un martirio; recalcando el_ casi._

Es que pasaba por una especie de estado de delirio de primavera que luego se transformaba en una película de terror. Podía explicarlo... podía decir por qué toda su honorabilidad se había vuelto cobardía y por qué sentía que aunque no eran antónimos, no eran la mezcla más normal... estaba aterrado: Duo lo estaba matando del miedo ¿Es que acaso él podía hacer algo para conquistar a ese ser hecho de luz y risas traviesas? Se sentía como un enano tosco y guerrero frente a la gracia de un alto elfo... _Dios, como odiaba El señor de los anillos,_ y ahora estaba haciendo una comparación odiosa... otra razón para envenenar su alma contra Tolkien. Si alguien pudo pronosticar su relación fue el escritor británico, porque era algo parecido a lo ocurrido con Legolas y Gimli y nadie podía decir que ese par era hetero y sólo eran amigos porque esos largos paseos por Lothlórien le parecían sospechosos.

Él sería Gimli, lo que en concepto general era genial, pero en detalle no lo convencía mucho. O sea era un guerrero fuerte, frontal y diestro... pero seguida siendo un enano poco agraciado y estos no se quedaban con La Reina de Lothlórien... _genial, ahora Duo era Galandriel_.

Quizás podía intentar aspirar a ser Aragorn con su aire señorial y atractivo y esa sensación de ser un vago que no se bañaba nunca pero que realmente olía a Calvin Klein. Y no es que estuviera pensando en juntar a dos personajes supuestamente heterosexuales, pero el meditar de más las cosas le estaba afectado las pocas neuronas que tenía.

Estaba el la biblioteca de su facultad, con el rostro hundido y fusionado de forma penosa con las hojas de su cuaderno cuando sintió una mano suave sobre su hombro. Cuando levantó la vista pudo distinguir los ojos verde agua, casi celestes, de su mejor amigo y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un puchero poco digno de un hombre como él.

-Ey ¿Estás bien?

-Quatre... estoy jodido...


	5. 5

**5**

Quatre era una persona alegre y brillante, de una forma más recatada que Duo, pero lo que no tenía de descaro le sobraba en elegancia. Era un príncipe en su versión más tradicional y europea, aunque lo gracioso siempre fue que él realmente era árabe, o argelino, o pakistaní, o iraní... o alguno de esos países que estaban por ahí y tenían petróleo. Wufei tenía el mal hábito de no escuchar al resto de las personas por estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo que sí recordaba era que su rubio amigo le había explicado que luego de la invasión europea una casta musulmana tuvo rasgos occidentales y estos generalmente tenían bondadosas cuentas bancarias.

El muchacho tenía mucho dinero.

_Aunque el decir que tenía "mucho dinero" era subestimar la inmensa fortuna de la familia Winner._

El rubio prácticamente podía darse el gusto de rellenar su colchón de billetes... lo cuál sería una idiotez, claro; dormir sobre muchos billetes debía ser realmente incómodo. No es que Wufei hubiera dormido en un colchón de billetes, tampoco es que pudiera hacerlo, pero de todas formas no se veía como una buena opción para la siesta.

Quatre era la estrella de La Facultad de Economía, aunque era demasiado humilde como para aguantar tanta atención. Había conocido de casualidad a Wufei mientras este le daba indicaciones de cómo llegar a la fotocopiadora y desde ahí que la química se encargo de que su amistad trascendiera al austero "hola". Para el rubio era mejor, en La Facultad de Computación nadie lo trataba como un dios; podía tranquilamente sacar un libro de la biblioteca, comprar un café barato y leer hasta que se aburriera o la cafeína lo obligara a levantarse al baño.

Quatre realmente era un buena y humilde persona.

El tema ahí era que esa tarde en particular necesitaba al príncipe árabe que llamaba la atención: quería invitar a salir a Duo de forma oficial pero en el último tiempo sus _amigotes_ no lo dejaban ni caminar tranquilo así que necesitaba una distracción.

A regañadientes el millonario aceptó ser su chivo expiatorio y apareció junto al chino por la cafetería de economía, irradiando luz y cegando a los seres impíos que no estaban acostumbrados a tanta pureza.

_Por lo menos así lo vio Wufei,_ quizás sólo había caminado normal y las películas se dispararon solas en su cabeza.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue realmente extraño:

Llegaron al grupo de Duo, el que los saludó con su efervescente alegría, Wufei se acercó al trenzado bajo el riesgo de morir carbonizado por la mirada sobreprotectora de Heero y comenzaron a hablar mientras el descendiente de chinos se preguntaba el por qué el rubio no venía a hacer su magia con el ser de mirada cobalto.

Desvió la vista y supo el por qué.

Los ojos verde agua de Quatre estaban prendados a los esmeralda de Trowa como si una fuerza electromagnética los hubiera obligado a mirarse por siempre. Wufrei pudo ver como flores, corazones y arco iris crecían en el fondo de la escena y se sintió idiota al pensar que su amor debía haber sido así perfecto desde el principio, también.

-Ey, Wu, eres toda una celestina –Duo le pegó con su codo de forma suave en las costillas y él no pudo más que sentirse feliz por su mejor amigo... había escuchado suficientes historias del chico alto y serio como para saber que era un buen partido.


End file.
